On My Mind
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki featuring Quartz Sorceress, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta sings Ellie Goulding's On my Mind.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and Naruto. -AymNaruGeta**

Naruto and Dragon Ball Z Parody 1: On My Mind

Covered Naruto Uzumaki featuring Quartz Sorceress, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta

(Naruto was training at the training field.)

Oh...

Naruto: (harmonizing)

Eh...

(Naruto starts lying on the ground with his jacket unzipped.)

It's a little dirty

How the whole thing started

(Goku and Vegeta appeared.)

Goku/Vegeta: (I…)

Naruto: I don't even really

Know what you intended

Goku/Vegeta: (Thought...)

Thought that you were cute

And you could make me jealous

(Quartz Sorceress and Whis appeared standing in front of Naruto.)

Naruto/Whis: Poured it down

So I poured it down...

Goku/Vegeta: (Next…)

Q.S. (rapping): Next thing that I know

I'm in apartment with you

Goku/Vegeta: (You…)

Q.S. (rapping): You were talking deep

Like it was mad love to you

Goku/Vegeta: (You…)

Q.S. (rapping): You wanted my heart

But I just liked your tattoos

Naruto/Whis: Poured it down, so I poured it down...

Naruto: And now I don't understand it

You don't mess with love

You mess with the truth

And I know I shouldn't say it

But my heart don't understand...

(Whis grabs Naruto's hand. Everyone starts training.)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Why I got you on my mind?

Why I got you on my mind?

Why I got you on my mind?

Naruto: But my heart don't understand...

Naruto/Q.S.: ...why I got you on my mind?

Why I got you on my mind?

(Goku and Vegeta starts doing the backflip to avoid Naruto and Quartz Sorceress's attack.)

Why I got you on my mind?

Why I got you on my mind?

Q.S.: (Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…)

Naruto: I always hear

Always hear them talking

Talking about a girl,

About a girl with money

Naruto/Q.S.: Saying that I hurt you

But I still don't get it

Naruto/Whis: You didn't love me, no, not really...

Q.S.: Wait!

(rapping) I could have really liked you

I'll bet, I'll bet that's why

I keep thinking about you

It's a shame,

Goku/Vegeta: (Shame…)

Q.S. (rapping): You said I was good

Naruto/Whis: So I poured it down, so I poured it down

Naruto: And now I don't understand it

You don't mess with love you mess with the truth

And I know I shouldn't say it

But my heart don't understand...

Naruto/Q.S.: why I got you on my mind?

Why I got you on my mind?

(Naruto and Quartz Sorceress pointed at each other.)

Why I got you on my mind?

Why I got you on my mind?

Naruto: But my heart don't understand...

Naruto/Q.S.: ...why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto: Why I got you on my mind...?

Q.S.: (Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh...)

(Naruto starts jumping as Whis grabs Naruto.)

Naruto: You got yourself

With Whis: In a dangerous zone...

Naruto: Cause we both have the fear,

With Whis: Fear of being alone...

Naruto: And now I don't understand it

Q.S.: (Uh...)

Naruto: You don't mess with love

Q.S.: (Uh...)

Naruto: You mess with the truth

Q.S.: (Uh...)

Naruto: And my heart don't understand it

Understand it

Understand it…

(Whis let go of Naruto.)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Q.S.: (Uh, uh...)

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Naruto: But my heart don't understand...

Q.S.: (Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh...)

(Uh, uh…!)

Naruto/Q.S.: ...why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto: (Ohhh…)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto: But my heart don't understand...

Q.S.: (Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh...)

(Uh, uh…!)

Naruto/Q.S.: ...why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

(You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Why I got you on my mind?

Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (You think you know somebody?)

Naruto/Q.S.: Uh, uh, uh, uh…!

(Naruto, Q.S., Goku, and Vegeta remaining unconsciousness.)


End file.
